List of Glitches on Club Penguin
This page is for posting any Glitches found on Club Penguin. Rules * Please do not remove outdated glitches. This page is for every glitch ever discovered. * If a glitch does not work please don't post Does Not Work or Works 100%. * If you find a new glitch, discuss it on the talk page. List of Glitches Time Freeze Time Freeze is a Club Penguin glitch That happens on mostly busy servers, although, on occasion, it happens on small worlds, particulary at the Dojo. What happens during a Time Freeze * Everybody will stop like they are frozen in time. * When you try to play a game or leave a room, the loading screen will hang until you log off. * You can move, talk, dance or do any actions. * When you try to see the News when you rollover the icon of them, it will change languages like from "News" to "Journal" and also with the map icon. It doesn't open when you click it, however. What happens after a Time Freeze *1. When you try and log into your penguin it will say: "Logging in " for ages until you log off or refresh the page. *2. When choosing the penguin to log in, it wont be wearing any clothes. *3. If you get to the server selection, you wont be able to get into a server, it will say: "Joining " for ages until you log off or refresh the page. Once you refresh or try again after logging out after a Time freeze, it will work just fine. Tour Glitch #Open you player card and put the tour guide hat on #Now click Give a Tour. Don't close the player card #Take your tour hat off right after you click it. Now you'll be giving a tour without a hat! Playing Instruments without dancing #Play an instrument in the Lighthouse #While your playing it read the Newspaper #Exit the Newspaper #You'll be hearing the instrument but your not playing it. Name Glitch #Register a new penguin. #If you have an "a", "e", "o" or "u" in your username, use an accented letter, such as "á" instead of "a", "é" instead of "e", and so on. #Log in with that penguin. #If your name has automatically been changed to something like"Penguin84135435", wait one day. If your name is not automatically changed, you have a name with accented letters! Sky Sledding Glitch #Log on to http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/client/load.swf #Go to the mountain, go on Ridge Run (4 Player Sled Race) #Make sure the race is real laggy and glitchy (penguins don't trip over rocks) #If you're lucky enough, once you get to the finish line, you will slide too far, and end up sky sledding. #You won't get your money and you will have to log off to escape. Walk On Paths #Go to the Mountain and click on one of the sled runs. #While your penguin is walking there, pull out your map. #When the background changes and the sled starts going downhill, click on the Town. #When the Town is loading, rapidly press enter. #Your penguin will go there as normal, to walk on the paths now, just hold down enter while walking into another room and you will just stand on the paths. * Hope you succeed in doing this! New Walking On Walls #This requires zoom in from Internet Explorer 7 #Go to any room on Club Penguin and walk to the right corner #Now use the zoom (on the far right corner) and zoom in till about a quarter of Club Penguin is white. When its white all you see are penguins names. #Now, click anywhere in the white, then unzoom. #Your penguin should be on the wall, you will either need to leave the room or rezoom to move. Snowballs Through The Wall #Go to the Ice Rink. #Throw a snowball at any area below the bottom wall of the rink. #The snowball will disappear behind the wall. Snowballs on Top of Water Go to the Iceberg and throw a snowball into the water. The snowball will not go under water, it will stay on top, as if the ocean was solid. Stand Next to The Dock Sign In The Town #Go into the Night Club and walk away. #Start rapidly clickinh on the top right corner of the door while the Town is loading. #You should end up in front of the sign near the Dock. Do Special Dances Without Hats Get undressed and exit out of Player Card. Click on your player card, and change to clothes which alter you dancing or waving, don't close out of it, and then dance. Try doing this with a propeller cap! Make Your Parrot Come to You For this trick you will need a Stuffed Parrot and a Tour Guide Hat. #Equip your parrot. #Take it off, but don't close the Player Card. #Now put on your Tour Guide Hat, but still leave the player window open. #Now, do the wave emote and your parrot will fly to you! Note: This might be an Easter egg put in by the Club Penguin Crew, but this is very unlikely. Ghost Snowballs To do this, simply throw a snowball, and move when you are scooping it, the snowball will throw itself! Walk Through Fire Go directly on left side of bonfire, then click on Catchin' Waves and you will walk through the fire! Read the Paper the Wrong Way To execute the glitch, do the following: #Dance or sit. #Open the Newspaper #You are now reading the paper the wrong way! Standing In Front of Path Ways #Go to bunny hill and quickly open the map #Stay pressing (don't hold down) SHIFT+CTRL #When the race starts, wait 5 seconds and click on Town #Still pressing SHIFT+CTRL, go to any path way of town #Try clicking on the night club door while in a Path way... Sliding #Be sure not to attempt this at the Ice Rink. #Hold down + (plus) on your keyboard #That should toggle your screen #Click as many times you can in the place you want to slide Let Others See You Doing Special Dances Without Clothes This ISN'T A HACK! It's only a cool glitch. #You must have a slow computer. #If don't, there are chances that the glitch don't work. #Hold down + (plus) on your keyboard. #That should toggle your screen. #While holding down +, put a clothing item that gives you a special dance. #Still with your player card opened, press D on your keyboard. #Close your player card. Note: Only other people can see this, try doing it in a Lan House with a friend. Make Everyone Say Lots of W's #Hold down + (plus) on your keyboard. #That should toggle your screen. #Go to anywhere. #Wait until someone say something. #It will say lots of w (wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww). Phantom Penguin #Go to the full-screen Club Penguin http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/client/load.swf #Go anywhere. #Make sure you are wearing two or more items. #Click on your player card and take off everything,put on your tour-guide hat and Don't close your player card! #Then wave! You will see your clothes throwing a snowball! Wave with the other side #Open your player card and take off everything.Then close it. #Re-open your player card and put on your lasso. Don't close your player card!! #Then dance! (press 'D' on your keyboard) Wave with Lasso # Take off all of your clothes. # Take out lasso but don't close the player card. # Press the wave button three times. # Close Player card and wave again. # If you did it right then you will wave with the lasso in your hand. Zombie Neck Item # Play Club Penguin in full screen. (Press F11 in Firefox) # Put on a neck item (i.e. Scarf). # Open your player card. # Take off the neck item. DON'T CLOSE THE PLAYER CARD!!! # Put on an inflatable duck. # Without closing your player card, dance. Make sure your penguin faces down. # Your neck item should float away, twist right and return still facing right. This can also work with instead of putting on the duck, put on the tour guide hat and instead of dancing, wave. Aqua Grabber Bubbles #Play Aqua Grabber. #Find one of places where you can get air underwater. #Slam against the wall next to it while going up at the same time. #You should find your ship still using bubbles to move while in the air. Giant Floating Items #Go to a Ultimate Safe chat server. #Go to a room with a free item or a pin. #If you have already gotten the pin or item, this will not work. #Click on that pin. When they ask you if you want it or not, don't answer and don't close the message. #Keep on pressing Tab until the yellow box is around your "Home" icon. #Press enter. #Now wherever you walk you will see that giant free item or pin! To get out of it, log out or play a game. Telekinetic Jackhammer #Open your player card and put on a Hard Hat or a Mining Helmet. #Close the player card. #Open the player card again. #Take off the Hard Hat (or Mining Helmet) and put on an Inflatable duck. DO NOT CLOSE THE PLAYER CARD! #Make sure you can see yourself and then press D to dance. #Your Jackhammer should be working in front of you. #Try mixing and matching different items to get different possibilities. The Sound Emote Glitch #When stranded in a laggy place (i.e. a place where online traffic slows you down) try this glitch. #Press E and T to make the Sound emote. (It will speed up things) #Enjoy! Box in house Just as you step on to the platform for the Jet Pack Adventure game, go to your house. When your house is loaded, you will have the box asking if you want to play the game. This also works with other games, such as Hydro Hopper. Walk On Water On the Iceberg, click on the water just below the Aqua Grabber sub. When asked if you want to play Aqua Grabber, say "no". You should be standing on water! Super Tickets Note: Only available in the 2008 Fall Fair Party. #Play Grab & Spin at the Dock #Spin it once #Press Tab until the yellow box is over END GAME. #Hold down Enter for 15 seconds #Click Quit #You have should have 2000 up to 5000 tickets. No Name Glitch #Go in your igloo #Place a Portal Box where you want #Click on the portal box and QUICKLY press on the measuring tape and your penguin will be in the Box Dimension with no name. NOTE:This works in every room once you have done the glitch, to stop the glitch you need to either play a game, log off or open and close the measuring tape again. Undefined glitch Many things in Club Penguin become undefined. For instance, the homepage can; the links at the top say 'undefined' and the penguins' speech bubbles say 'undefined'. A newer undefined glitch is on the buddy list. You can have one or more buddies saying they are undefined. When you click your buddy list and then the undefined name, the loading of the player card lasts forever. Instead of a smiling face, they have a yellow face with no mouth (which is usually in blue on buddies that are not online). No one really knows why the undefined glitches happen. Talk with the newspaper #Open the newspaper #Click on We Need You #Click on any of the options #Leave it blank and submit it #Go to the front page #Press enter and you can talk! Fixed Glitches Old Coin Glitch 1. Go to the Coffee Shop. 2. Walk to the Java Bag, but 1 second before the "Do you want to play Bean Counters?" box pop ups, go to your igloo. 3. If you made it right, that box will show in the igloo. Click "Yes". 4. Try to play as good as you can. 5. If you lose, click "Ok" and the "X" multiple times. If you won, keep left clicking "Ok". 6. When you think you've won enough coins, refresh the page and log in. 7. Have fun with your coins! Mysteriously Undefined Tour Wear a Tour Guide hat and do a tour in an igloo. The tour will say "undefined". Old Walking on Walls #Go to the Mountain and click on one of the sled runs. #While your penguin is walking there, pull out your map. #When the background changes and the sled starts going downhill, click on the Town. #When the Town is loading, rapidly press W. #Your penguin will walk up to the top left corner of the screen. You can travel to other locations afterward ,most of which you can just press W again in to walk into the sky. Walk the Lighthouse Walls You can walk the walls at the Lighthouse. You first go behind the fish cooler, then click on the door, then quickly click on one of the pictures at the top of the stairs. Edit Someone Else's Igloo First, go to your igloo, click on edit, and use your buddy list to go to another igloo, you should be able to move their Furniture around. This does not appear on other player's screens, only on the person who is changing their buddy's igloo. The Green Commander Just say something that begins with green commander i.e. 'green commander just ate ten pizzas', your text will jump around if you walk around. Sled on Bunny Hill With 4 People Go to the Mountain, go on Ridge Run, you need to press yes twice, if you done it right, the box will still be there, if not, you didn't press it twice, immediately head of to the Bunny Hill area, go there, say yes to playing it, and when the 3 other spaces are taken, you are playing it with 4 other penguin, note that since other penguins are on the ridge run, you can't have 4 penguins viewing the bunny hill track at once, if you want to do it with other tracks (2 Penguins on Ridge Run ect.) just follow the instructions still but remember that the amount of penguins depend on which track first chosen (Express/Bunny Hill = 2 Penguins, Ridge Run = 4 Penguins, Penguin Run = 3 Penguins) Giant Bracelet Go to the upstairs room of the Coffee Shop. Then, go the farthest away from the stairs as you can. Next click on the stairs, then, as fast as you can, click on the Captain Rockhopper Book (The blue one) and go to the last page. Click on the bracelet, but don't click yes or no or x, and wait. You will return to the downstairs of the coffee shop and there will be a giant bracelet! The only way to get rid of it is to log out. This is also possible with Rockhopper's Key. Old Nubbing Nubbing is a famous Glitch in Club Penguin. It was discovered long ago, and is still popular to do. Here are the instructions for it: #Go to Club Penguin Full Screen Mode. #Move your penguin to the room of your choice. #Then, press the F11 key on your keyboard. #Underneath the Toolbar, click on the white space directly under it. If it is done sucessfully, your penguin should move under the toolbar and stand there, with only the top of it exposed. This is what is known as nubbing. Getting Rid Of Friend Requests #Get a friend request (DON'T OPEN IT!) #Go in a long room. #Pick an entrance to go in, and go as far as you can from it. #Start walking to the entrance and while walking to the entrance,open up the player card. #Make sure it is NOT some one you want to add, and don't press no. #Once you left the room,the friend request is gone! You can repeat doing this. Bypass Ultimate Safe Chat #Go Into A Non-Talking Server #Click On The ? In The Lower Right Hand Corner #Uncheck The Ultimate Safe Chat #Go Into Another Room & You Can Talk! *Note: No on else can see you talking unless they do this as well. Blank Chat #Click in the chat bar. #Press the spacebar and then enter #You will get a blank chat bubble! Lighthouse Glitch #Go to Ski Lodge. #Throw a bunch of snowballs in one place. #Go to those snowballs. #You should be in the lighthouse. Category:Lists Category:Community Category:Glitches